Benutzer:Katzii/Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep/Kapitel 10
Hallöchen und willkommen! Wir befinden uns nun schon in Kapitel 10 und haben bald das letzte Kapitel erreicht. Für Terra und Aqua sind es nunmehr noch drei Kapitel, die uns fordern, bei Ventus noch vier. Tiefer Weltraum - Von Mopsgeschwindigkeit und Freischwebern xD Terras Abenteuer Bevor Terra in der eigentlichen Welt ankommt, wartet schon ein Schwarm Unversierter auf ihn. Ihr dürft diese Viecher also in eurer Rüstung bekämpfen. Nach einem kurzen Tutorial geht es los. Die kleinen Viecher sind schnell besiegt und kurz darauf werdet ihr in das vorbeifliegende Raumschiff gezogen. oO Scary! Ihr wurdest bewusstlos und in eine Zelle gesperrt. Müssen wir nun fürchten, dass die Außerirdischen Terra aufschneiden und perversen Experimenten unterziehen? D: Oh noes! Kurz nachdem ihr erwacht, seht ihr auch schon, wie die Unversierten in das Raumschiff eindringen und kurzerhand befreit ihr euch einfach mal. Räumt die Gegner aus dem Weg und erkundet schließlich das Schiff. Doch bevor ihr damit beginnen könnt, werdet ihr von einem Wissenschaftler aufgehalten, der euch von seinem Experiment erzählt. Das hört sich zwar nach nem fetten Monster an, was euch in der Luft zerreißt, aber irgendwie scheint er das nicht so damatisch zu sehen... Naja, die Wissenschaftler wieder, versteh einer wie die Vögel ticken... Ihr erklärt euch natürlich bereit Experiment 626 zu retten, bevor der Hohe Rat es in die letzte Ecke des Alls verbannt. Jetzt endlich könnt ihr euch frei bewegen. Nehmt den Aufzug vor euch und begebt euch auf die nächste Plattform. Dort könnt ihr in der Zelle eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeendlich das heißersehnte Sportsfreund-Aktionskommando finden. Legt es sofort an, sodass es stetig besser wird und ihr immer höher und höher springen könnt. Folgt dem Weg immer weiter, nutzt den linken Aufzug und ihr gelangt schließlich fast bis nach ganz oben. An die oberste Zelle kommt ihr selbst mit Sportsfreund nicht, aber das haben wir gleich. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite seht ihr bereits einen Sticker schweben. Mit einer Kombination aus Sportsfreund und Luftgrätsche sollte ein Herankommen nicht allzu schwierig werden. Klebt den Heißluftballon-Sticker anschließend in euer Stickeralbum und nehmt wieder den Aufzug nach oben, haltet euch dabei jedoch dieses Mal rechts und ihr findet einen Kraftkristall in einer der Zellen.. Wenn ihr es nun auf die Plattformen der gegenüberliegenden Seite schafft, könnt ihr unterm Strich einen Mega-Äther und eine Schmetterklinge erhalten. So, jetzt kommen wir zu der Zelle und der Schatztruhe von eben, an die wir nicht dran gekommen sind. Ihr müsst von der anderen Seite wieder mit Sportsfreund und Luftgrätsche herübergelangen. Als Belohnung erhaltet ihr letztlich einen Megatrank. Wenn ihr das habt, verlasst den Bereich endlich und ihr gelangt zu einem Speicherpunkt. Speichert euer Spiel ruhig einmal mehr als zu wenig. Im Raum gegenüber des Speicherpunktes findet ihr eine Umgebungskarte. In dieser Welt könnt ihr für die Umgebungskarte wirklich dankbar sein. Beim ersten Mal hatte ich hier übelste Orientierungsprobleme... Benutzt jetzt die Teleportationsvorrichtung und ihr gelangt in einen neuen Abschnitt, in dem wieder Feinde auf euch lauern. Öffnet nach dem Kampf die Truhe in der Mitte des Raumes und ihr bekommt einen Supertrank. Ihr könnt jetzt nur dem Weg nach Norden folgen, der euch auf das äußere Deck führt... irgendwie sieht hier alles wie ein Flipperautomat aus... hatten wir Disney-Stadt nicht schon hinter uns gelassen? ^^" Jedenfalls solltet ihr die Gegner besiegen und dem Weg folgen. Seid vorsichtig, dass ihr nicht zu dicht an die Pfeiler kommt, denn die drehen euch im Kreis, sodass ich kurz handlungsunfähig seid, was etwas nervig ist, wenn bereits alle Gegner besiegt sind und ihr weiter kommen wollt. Nach eurem kurzen Ausflug nach draußen, landet ihr jetzt auf dem Ersatzdeck und vor euch scheint sich eine Art Spielzimmer zu befinden... äußerst mysteriös, findet ihr nicht auch??? Rückt weiter vor und schlagt euch ne Runde mit den Unversierten. Danach plündern wir mal fix die Schatztruhen mit dem Zykluskristall und dem Energiekristall. Achtet nun auf die Geschütze an den Wänden. Schaltet sie aus, damit sie euch nicht behelligen. Achtet auf eure HP, damit ihr nicht doch mit einem Schlag plötzlich den Game Over-Bildschirm vor euch habt. Beachtet die Schalttafel in der Mitte des Raumes vorerst nicht und klettert die lilanen Blöcke hinauf, um den rechten Ausgang zu nehmen. Dieser führt euch zu einem Speicherpunkt und einer Schatztruhe mit einem Minentrapez-Kommando darin. Macht nun kehrt, denn hier geht es erstmal nicht weiter. Untersucht anschließend die Konsole, die sich zwischen den Geschützen befindet und ihr reduziert die Schwerkraft. Nun könnt ihr höhere Sprünge ausführen. Das gibt euch Zugang zu dem Schatz über der Tür zum Raum auf der rechten Seite. Darin könnt ihr ein Blitzra-Kommando finden und schließlich ist es euch nun auch möglich den Raum nach links zu verlassen. Springt wieder über die lilanen Blöcke und achtet auf die restlichen Geschütze. Der nächste Raum führt euch säulenartig nach unten und genau da wollen wir hin. Unterwegs könnt ihr noch einen Zeitkristall, einen Freudenkristall und einen Megatrank aus den Schatzkisten stibizen, bevor ihr den nächsten Raum betretet. Nun findet ihr euch im Kontrollraum wieder und den solltet ihr zum Speichern und Einkaufen nutzen, denn gleich dürft ihr mal wieder einen Bosskampf bestehen. Krallt euch alles, was euch nützlich erscheint, auch den Supertrank in der Schatztruhe und geht dann weiter. Auf dem runden Gang, in den ihr kommt, findet ihr sowohl einen Äther, als auch einen Supertrank und einen UFO-Sticker. Klebt den Sticker ein, um das Kommando Grenzsturm zu erhalten und geht in den nächstgelegenen Raum. Ihr findet euch in der Zelle von Experiment 626 wieder und Dr. Jamba befreit den kleinen Fratz aus seinem Gefängnis, obwohl er angeblich alles zerstören soll, was ihm in die Pfoten kommt. oO Der Typ wird mir immer suspekter... Naja, jedenfalls nutzt 626 die Gelegenheit und klaut euch mal fix den Wegfinder, den Aqua euch geschenkt hat. Plötzlich scheint Terra die Wichtigkeit seiner Freunde zu begreifen und versucht 626 daran zu hindern den Glücksbringer zu zerstören. Der Plan geht auf und Terra gesteht sich selbst ein wie wichtig seine Freunde ihm sind. Ach nein, wie niedlich. ^^ Nachdem Terra sich an Dr. Jamba wendet und mit ihm über sein Experiment unterhält, das sich nebenbei bemerkt aus dem Staub macht, und ihm gegenüber äußert, dass auch 626 sich nach Freunden sehnt, ist Dr. Jamba jedoch ziemlich erbost darüber. Er will Terra zeigen, dass seine Theorien Schwachsinn sind und erzeugt kurzerhand ein neues Lebewesen, dass sich euch nun zum Kampf stellt. Auf geht's! ---- right|120px Boss: ''Experiment 221'' HP: 500 Anfällig: Nichts Strategie: So Leute, völlig unerwartet werden wir in einen Bosskampf verwickelt. *zwinkerzwinker* Der kleine Fratz hat es ziemlich in sich und schießt gern mit Blitzen um sich, was das Zeug hält. Also solltet ihr immer schön ausweichen und euch auf blitzschnelle Angriffe vorbereiten. Haltet immer einen Vita-Zauber bereit und spart euch Kommandos des Blitz-Elementes. Stattdessen solltet ihr auf das Eis-Element zurückgreifen, was den meisten Schaden verursacht. Ihr könnt auch versuchen euren Gegner zu vergiften. Nach einiger Zeit wird Experiment 221 sich die Kanonen in der Mitte des Raumes zu nutze machen und euch damit bombadieren. Indem ihr die beiden Arme vernichtet, könnt ihr erreichen, dass der Gegner sich wieder frei durch den Raum bewegt. Je mehr HP der Gegner verliert, umso kürzer wird das Intervall zwischen seinen Angriffen, also nehmt euch in Acht und wähnt euch nicht zu früh am Ziel. Falls einmal keine Heilung zur Verfügung stehen sollte, so greift auf eure D-Links zurück. Nach Aktivierung seid ihr komplett geheilt und könnt einen neuen Versuch starten den Kampf für euch zu gewinnen. Wenn ihr jedoch nicht zu stürmisch seid, dann dürfte der Kampf keine Schwierigkeiten bereiten. Nach dem Sieg erhaltet ihr das Donnerschlag-Kommando als Belohnung. ---- Experiment 221 war euch nicht gewachsen und zieht sich in die kleine grüne Kugel zurück, aus der es kam. Dr. Jamba ist sichtlich enttäuscht und plötzlich erscheint Experiment 626 wieder vor euch beiden. Während der Doktor sich wunder, warum der kleine Kerl zurückgekehrt ist, nimmt Terra an, dass er wissen möchte, was Freundschaft bedeutet. Terra stellt sich vor und erklärt, dass man das Gefühl von Freundschaft nicht in Worte fassen kann, sondern es einfach spürt. Bewegende Worte, mein Lieber. Dr. Jamba mischt sich schon wieder ein und ich bin kurz davor Square Enix einen Brief zu schreiben, solche Dummbatzen in zukünftigen Spielen wegzulassen. Der Typ nervt einfach nur irgendwie... Noch während er versucht 626 wieder zu einer Zerstörungsmaschine zu machen, wird der Alarm ausgelöst und ihr bemerkt, dass die Wachen über euren Ausbruch informiert sind. Während Dr. Jamba und Experiment 626 die Flucht ergreifen, verlasst ihr die Welt und könnt nun einen Dimensions-Link zu Experiment 626 herstellen. Außerdem erhaltet ihr das Schlüsselschwert Hyperantrieb und das Kommandobrett Tiefer Weltraum steht euch nun zur Verfügung. So, ihr seid handlungstechnisch zwar in der Welt durch, aber alle Schätze sind noch nicht abgegriffen. Also zurück zum Raumschiff und landet am besten im Kontrollraum. Begebt euch nun in den Schiffsgang, welcher direkt vor der Arrestzelle von Experiment 626 liegt. Dort warten noch zwei Schatztruhen mit einem Kraftkristall und einem Elimini-Kommando auf euch, die vorher unzugänglich waren, weil die Seitenwände heruntergelassen waren. Tja, damit wäre die Schatzsuche hier abgeschlossen. Begebt euch zum nächsten Speicherpunkt und verlasst die Welt, hier gibt es nichts mehr für uns zu tun. Wenn ihr schön das Sportsfreund-Kommando ausgerüstet habt und den Gegnern nicht stets aus dem Weg gegangen seid, dürfte jetzt die Zeit gekommen sein unsere Merkliste ein wenig abzuarbeiten. Begeben wir uns also zuerst zum Palast der Träume, denn für alle anderen Sticker reicht unsere Kommando-Stufe sicherlich noch nicht. Kehrt zu den anderen Orten zurück, wenn ihr Sportsfreund voll entwickelt habt. Wenn ihr den Heißluftballon-Sticker bekommen habt, dann geht es wieder raus aus der Welt und weiter im Text. Reist nun nach Radiant Garden und schnappt euch den Flugzeug-Sticker in der Gartenanlage und den Chap-Sticker am Fontänenplatz. Wenn ihr nun insgesamt 84 Punkte mittels der Sticker erreicht, gibt es als Belohnung das Schallschock-Kommando. ---- Merkliste: * Für den Sticker im Verwunschenen Reich wird das Sportsfreund-Kommando benötigt. * Für den Sticker im Zwergenwald wird das Sportsfreund-Kommando benötigt. * Für den Sticker in Disney-Stadt (Rennbahn) wird das Sportsfreund-Kommando benötigt. ----